Giving Pain, Taking Pleasure (The Sequel To Lesson Time)
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: (Part Three of The Smut Series) Story Summary: Frustrations are running high for Dr Henry Jekyll. Alone in his dark office and left with nothing but finishing his work on his mind, Hyde offers to help him with dealing with his frustrations. But how? And will his offer lead to something more revealing than he expected? Denial could never last forever.
1. Part 1: Dealing Out Punishment

Greetings to all my wonderful readers, I have returned to grace you all with more well deserved smut!

But this time...there's something of a plot to it.

**Warning:** Sexual acts; rough and not so rough, discussions and negotiations of kink and OOCness abounds. If any of this makes you uncomfortable, then leave now. For those who remain, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: As I have said in many of my other fics, the ownership of The Glass Scientists goes to Sabrina Cotugno. I just added smut and kinks to the mix.

ENJOY!

* * *

Magificent. Absolutely magnificent. Oh I had had such a lovely day and nothing had been at all frustrating to deal with. Ha! I bloody wish that had been the truth! But how could anyone, anyone, have thought that my frustration had in anyway been misplaced that day?

I had just barely dealt with half of the papers I needed to work on, the break that Robert had had me take was ruined due to having to break up a fight between two of the lodgers, and because my day wasn't already horrid enough, I received a letter from a couple that had offered to support The Society...in which they explained that they had decided against the idea and weren't going to support us!

The best part? They gave no reason! Not a single one as to why they had suddenly changed their bloody minds!

And now, hours after I had received said letter and night had fallen, I was a ticking time bomb.

My eyes were narrowed and my teeth were gritted harshly as I continued to work through the other half of the previously mentioned papers which were decorating my desk. Some were stacked up in miniature piles, while the ones I had already finished were placed aside to be finished with in the morning. A single bright light from the corner of my desk illuminated the papers as I wrote, my hand wrapped around my pen tight enough for my knuckles to turn as white as snow and dabbing the tip into the ink a little more violently that was truly neccesary. But I didn't care.

And while I worked, everyone else slept. Sadly, I couldn't, since my mind was too focused upon work for me to get even a single wink of sleep. And so, I begrudgingly continued onwards.

**"Oh Henry~"**

And then, surprise surprise, there was Hyde; still awake and still fixated on me.

However, I kept my eyes focused upon my work, my back hunched forward in my chair as the tip of my pen scratched along the surface of the paper, decorating it with black writing. I refused to give those tempting words a response.

But after a moment of silence, he tried again.

**"Henry~ I'm over here~"**

Once again, I said nothing and kept working. My body was begining to shake with anger.

**"Come on, Henry~ I don't bite~"**

Yet again, another moment of silence passed and half of me hoped that Hyde had finally given up. But alas, the long groan of irritation from the mirror was quick to prove me wrong, and from the corners of my eyes, I watched him float towards my desk. His body brightened my dark office, while his features were scrunched up with anger.

Pausing in my writings, my gaze remained trained upon Hyde for a mere moment, before I quickly returned to my work, letting my frustration build more and more.

**"Alright, who was it that shoved a stick up your arse this time?"** Hyde snapped through gritted teeth, a harsh glare boring into the side of my skull as he floated beside me. But then, a loud bang filled my ears as I slammed down my pen, before turning my head and locking eyes with Hyde; directing all my frustrations towards him.

"What in God's name do you want now, Hyde?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes up at him.

But he just grinned at me, a deep laugh coming from his throat. The smug git was actually amused by my attempt to dominate the conversation. It only made the desire to want to throw the nearest object at him grow stronger.

**"No need to be so harsh, my dear doctor~ I simply want us to have some more fun together~"** Hyde purred, a challenge in his eyes and laugh slipping between his words. He then slowly and enticingly licked his lips, while a shudder attempted to worm its way down my spine. But I hastily scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're absolutely insane."

However, as those words left my lips, Hyde drew closer and cupped my chin in a fashion which one could have wrongfully thought as affectionate. His finger and thumb held it gently, stunning me for a second, before I finally smacked his hand away; shooting up out of my chair and knocking it down to the floor.

I stepped closer towards him, looming over my shorter counterpart. His touch still lingered even after he had moved away. And after a moment of glaring, I folded my arms again and stared elsewhere, scoffing.

"No." I bluntly answered, while from the corner of my eye, I saw surprise sparkling in his eyes. A triumphant laugh almost left me at how easily I had wiped that insufferably enticing smirk off his face.

It was small but glorious victory, but I refused to show it off.

Alas, it was short lived, for that smirk eventually returned with a vengeance. Hyde chuckled and let his hands slip down his sides and grip his hips, a knowing look in those devilish eyes.

**"And why not~? You've been enjoying my lessons upto this point, haven't you~?"**

My face scrunched up with irritation, a low growl leaving my throat. But I still didn't look at him.

"For your information, I never once enjoyed your 'lessons'. That is an absolute lie and you know it and I will not allow you to tarnish my reputation with your-"

**"Emerald~"**

Instantly, my mouth snapped shut, leaving whatever remained of my lie to fade and die behind my lips. I then turned my head and finally stared at him in shock. Had...Had he lost his bloody mind?!

But Hyde continued to smirk and continued to speak.

**"That's my safety word, just a little something to stop you if things get out of hand...and to take the edge off~"** He said, winking suggestively. My cheeks flared up with something far beyond blind anger, yet I quickly turned my gaze away from him again.

Hyde couldn't have possibly made me blush, that was completely out of the question!

And how dare he use my words in such a perverted fashion, making me feel that horrid warmth between my thighs!

**"I mean you're clearly not in a happy mood today, which I completely understand, i've been there too. Sooooo i'm simply offering to let you vent to yours truly so that none of the lodgers will think you've finally lost it."**

The anger within my soul was quick to be dampened by curiousity, for I couldn't help but wonder what exactly he had in mind for me and how he desired for us to pass the time until morning light rose to once again chase it all away. However, none of that came out of my mouth, and instead, I simply scoffed at him, rolled my eyes and then shot a disbelieving gaze at my perverse other half.

"You don't actually care about that."

**"Oh I certainly do, Henry~ And we're not talking about this little situation of ours until you've calmed down."** Hyde corrected, his tone switching from flirty to serious with surprising ease. And while he spoke, his eyes shone with confidence and dominance, their attention darting from one part of my face to the next.

I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips together, displeased, while a spark of excitement flashed inside my head.

Hyde then pointed a thin digit at the other side of my office, my eyes crawling along his arm and over to my couch, staring at it for a moment. It had been placed there at Robert's request, so that I had somewhere I could sleep that wasn't my chair. I had felt quite flattered that Robert had thought of my health, though I rarely used the couch.

**"Now lie down and go to sleep, my dear doctor~"** He quickly ordered, though he drew out that stupid nickname like the purring of a clingy cat. Turning my head, I glared at him, trying to challenge his words with that single look.

I didn't move an inch from where I stood, making sure there was still space between us even as a part of me yearned for him to draw closer. And it didn't take long for my heart to begin racing with anticipation and for my mind to begin wandering to perverse and hidden places. Curse my treacherous being.

However, Hyde seemed to have sensed my yearning, for he suddenly hovered closer and gripped my hips tightly, pulling me closer to him as a soft gasp escaped me. He smirked up at me. Rough lips then moved closer to my neck.

Then he suddenly paused, his warm breaths caressing my skin.

**"You're a poor liar, Henry~ But I promise...I'll play with you later~" **He whispered, then pulled away.

I just stood there; shuddering and biting my lip. My cheeks were, of course, burning as if my skin had caught fire, yet Hyde just stood there, waiting patiently for me to do as he had ordered of me. And eventually, I regained control of myself and then quietly walked towards the couch, rolling my eyes and clenching my fists to hide my submission.

Once I was lying flat upon the couch; the soft material soothing my tense back, my arms crossed over my chest and my shoes sitting perfectly upon the floor, I turned my head and looked with questions in my eyes.

What did he gain from all this?

Why did he keep coming to me for pleasure?

And how exactly did he intend to let me vent to him?

Sadly, when I looked over at my desk in the hope of getting some answers, Hyde was nowhere to be found. I was alone, silence falling back upon my office. Nothing but my own thoughts kept me company. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling, my features slowly softening and my heartbeat returning to its normal pace now that Hyde was gone.

Maybe he was right...for once. Too much frustration was clouding my mind, so letting off a little steam wouldn't hurt._  
_

But I wasn't admitting that to him. And for that matter, what on Earth did we need to talk about in the first-?!

I breathed out a sigh, before turning my back to my desk and finally letting my eyes flutter closed. The darkness then slowly wrapped itself around me, letting me slowly drift off into a silent slumber.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, I awoke to a familiar sight. I was back in the little spot Hyde seemed to have carved into my mind for the two of us to share, like a middle ground between where he usually resided and the forefront of my fractured mind.

The beautifully crafted bed.

The bright and caged flames above my head that created a warm and soothing light around it.

The darkness which surrounded the borders of the aforementioned light.

Nothing had changed since the first time I had been transported there. However, instead of Hyde bringing me to the bed, I found myself already lying upon it; the luscious sheet covering me from my feet to my neck. The faint smell of sex was quick to invade my nose, which scrunched up as I grimanced. Lovely.

A moment later I sat up on the bed, the cover falling into my lap though thankfully it revealed nothing, then let my eyes search for my missing counterpart; narrowed and darting about.

"Hyde! Show yourself, now!" I demanded, my voice echoing through the darkness.

I turned my head this way and that, shouting once more...until a devilish chuckle echoed from within the shadows. I shuddered, grasping tightly at the sheets as I narrowed my eyes in the direction of that god forsaken chuckle.

**"My, my, my~ Someone's rather impatient, aren't they~? It's almost as if you're getting excited before i've even revealed myself to you~"**

Another devilish chuckle came, before Hyde slowly strutted out of the darkness and towards the bed. My eyes widened and my cheeks bloomed like roses as I stared at him. From the waist down he...he was completely and utterly naked! Now he was only wearing his green waist coat, his white button down shirt and his emerald cravat.

I blinked, then blinked again, utterly taken aback.

My eyes then wandered, venturing to where I had forbidden them to go as he stood at my side. His prick was already quite erect and pointing up at me, while his thin legs were bare and the hairs were now visible due to how close we were to one another. I also noticed that his hands were hidden behind his back. But seconds later, I hastily raised my head up and returned my gaze to his face, glaring at him as I spotted an excited grin upon his pale face.

"What are you hiding, Hyde? Some kind of medieval torture device?" I harshly questioned.

Hyde let out a loud and hearty laugh.

**"No no no, nothing like that, Henry. I'm not going to hurt you."** He reassured, his grin quickly morphing into a smile. It seemed strangely genuine...or as genuine as a smile could be upon the face of Edward Hyde.

He then slowly pulled his hands out from behind his back...revealing a paddle?

I ogled it, eyes softened by curiousity as my gaze wandered up and down the thin but wide paddle. The wood was wrapped up in coal black leather, while the thin handle which his fingers were wrapped tightly around was covered by thick raven coloured string. Once again, Hyde was showing me something that was beautifully crafted, yet this time, I was perplexed as to what it was actually for.

"Why do you have that with you?" I questioned, puzzled, while I quickly returned my gaze to his face.

**"Why for my punishment, of course, I mean you must be dying to get your hands on me, Henry~"** He purred with a gleeful grin, drawing out the word dying as he swayed his hips from side to side. And as he spoke, an excited spark suddenly appeared in his entrancing eyes, shining in the light of the caged flame closest to him.

I dropped my gaze down to my bedsheet covered lap, silently pondering. Punishment? I had never punished anyone before. And it was such an odd thing to want in the first place. And yet, I felt a strong desire to at least give it a go, especially since the idea seemed to please him. And I had always been the first to please those around me.

"But, how exactly am I supposed to punish you with that?" I asked, unable to stop the curiousity from slipping into my voice. Thankfully, I didn't look up at him just yet, otherwise any wall I had left between us would have fallen.

Suddenly, and with a gleeful chuckle, Hyde stepped back, turned on his heel and then bent over backwards right in front of me! I couldn't help but gasp in shock, my eyes widening as I tried and failed to tear my gaze away from his smooth, round and pale behind. His legs were parted just enough for me to catch sight of his balls, heat spreading from the top of my head all the way down to the bottom of my neck.

**"I'm sure you've heard of spankings before, my dear doctor~ You can use it to inflict pain, stop someone misbehaving again, but you can also...use it for pleasure~ "** He explained, swaying his rear from side to side.

I quirked an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"And which one are you?" I questioned, perplexed, while my gaze followed his sensual movements.

Hyde laughed in amusement, and I could easily imagine that a cheeky smirk was stretched across his face.

**"Isn't it obvious, Henry~? Now, just let your frustration drive you~! Take control and the paddle will do the rest~!"** He happily exclaimed, before finally standing back up and turning around to look at me again, a reassuring smile upon his face instead of the cheeky smirk which I had been expecting.

My nervousness lessened, and though I hesitated to take the leather paddle when he offered it to me, I eventually reached out and grabbed the handle. The temptation to give it a try and the desire to have some control in the mess one could mistake for a life was simply too great to let the oppurtunity slip by.

During the passing of the paddle, our fingers brushed against one another, but neither of us seemed to mind.

And as I quietly held the handle with one hand and weighed the paddle in the other, a rush of anticipation surged through my veins at how good the leather felt against my skin. It wouldn't hurt to try...just this once. After a moment more of staring at the paddle, I raised my head and looked up at Hyde, who stared back at me; an excited gleam in his eyes and his teeth biting into his bottom lip.

For me, it was quite difficult to tell if he was aroused or nervous as he watched me hold the leather paddle in my hands. But both options almost pulled the edges of my lips into a pleased smirk, though I held it back...for now.

"Alright. Let's get on with it, Hyde." I calmly said as I placed the paddle aside so I could look at anything else but him for just a moment, while his eyes became emerald stars and his body had begun to visibly buzz with excitement.

After that, a small squeak escaped his lips and I heard him draw closer to the bed.

But when I returned my gaze to him, he was once again smirking from ear to ear, his tongue wetting his lips.

**"Slip out from under those covers and let your legs dangle off the edge for me, Henry~ I personally prefer a warm lap over sitting on all fours~"** Hyde purred, sultry arousal thick in his voice.

Was he trying to seduce me with that devilish voice? God, I was going to die if he kept that voice up!

I hesitated for a second or two, then quietly did just that; pulling the soft sheets aside and picking up the leather paddle. Once I was sat in a way that seemed to please him greatly, Hyde effortlessly slipped himself onto my lap; clothed stomach resting upon my legs and his...prick...pressing against my left thigh.

My face was quick to burn like a miniature sun and my mind suddenly came to a stuttering halt.

Edward Hyde.

Edward, Hyde, was bent over; half naked and grinning like a cheshire cat...in my lap!

It was as if I had been wrapped up in a trance, my frustrations of the day forgotten for a mere moment just to focus upon the alluring sight which had been gifted to me by my other half. However, Hyde's voice suddenly broke through the silence and yanked me out of the trance which he himself had unknowingly put me in.

**"Remember your frustrations, my dear doctor. Better to let it out than to try to forget and let it fester."** Hyde explained, his tone more serious than it had been before he had slipped into my lap. He then looked up at me, almost expectantly, and our eyes quietly met each other.

Of course Hyde would know all too well about letting things fester. Afterall, I knew all too well about it as well.

"Of course." I answered with a small nod.

**"Good. Now, remind me again what my safety word is."** Hyde inquired in that same serious tone, though a small thread of playfulness was sown into his words.

"Emerald." I answered after a moment of thinking.

**"Do you know what that means?"**

I thought back to our conversation inside my office, leaning back ever slightly so as to stare out at the darkness. It was, if Hyde had been correct in what he had said, a way to stop me if things were to get out of hand. One word- in fact any one word- had the power to stop another person in their tracks. It...actually intrigued me

After finally answering his question, I felt just a little bit more confident with that knowledge in my mind.

**"Excellent memory, Henry." **Hyde praised, making my heart swell up with an odd sense of joy.

Then, he lowered his head and wrapped his arms around my right leg, grabbing my attention as I dropped my head just in time to witness my half naked counterpart slowly raising his bare behind up into the air.

**"Now be a dear and spank me already~"**

In my ears, those words echoed beside the pounding of my heart, while I felt the edges of Hyde's mouth pull up into what I could only imagine was a smirk against my leg. He was smirking. The cheeky twat was actually enjoying this!

And so, with my frustrations at the forefront of my mind, I picked up the leather paddle, gently pressed my hand down into his clothed back, keeping him still and splayed across my lap, then brought the paddle down hard upon his rear; ripping a pained gasp from his lips and pushing him a little forward within my lap.

**"Come on! Harder!"** Hyde shouted, annoyance thick in his voice. He was probably rolling his eyes at me as well.

Well if harder was what he desired, then that was what the troublesome basterd would get.

Teeth gritted, I fixed a glare upon his arse and pinned him down harder upon lap, before delivering a harsher swatting to his tender flesh. In seconds, a loud cry and the loud crack of the paddle striking his now pink arse filled my ears like a perverse tune. Oh that felt so cathartic! And after that, cruel thoughts spilled down from my mind and out of my mouth, my hand tightening its grip around the handle as I happily struck his arse again.

He squirmed, crying out as I felt him pressing his hard cock against my leg. The sneaky git was getting hard!

"Is this what you wanted, you wicked brat? Did you want me to punish you? Did you want me to spank you, you naughty twat?" I gritted out, striking his rosy arse for each question that demanded an answer. And each time, I was rewarded by a loud and euphoric cry from Hyde, who didn't care to stifle the lewd sounds leaving his mouth.

I smirked at his erotic agony, watching as he weakly writhed and weakly wriggled about in my lap.

**"Fuck yes~! Punish this naughty twat~! Oh don't fucking stop~!"  
**

"Take that! You foul mouthed! Slut!" I shouted, emphasising each set of words with a sharp strike against his needy arse, red quickly blooming across his pain stricken skin. I could have sworn he was leaking precum against my leg.

Was there no end to his perverted mind?!

His gasps, cries and screams consumed my hearing as I dealt out smack after smack against his throbbing rosie cheeks. I glared and shouted, uttering every foul word I knew, while the sound of leather covered wood striking bare skin echoed throughout the darkness. The blissful control, the way he writhed and pushed back into the paddle, oh it was wonderful to finally get it all out of my system!

He was loving it! I was loving it! It was fucking great!

And that realisation spurred me forward, striking his bruised rear in a more violent fashion, each smack coming in rapid succession from one another, so that I could rid myself of my frustrations faster as I finally felt them beginning to fade away. Hyde cried out with every strike...but his cries just weren't good enough.

"Louder, damn you! Louder! Scream how much you love it!" I shouted through bared teeth, striking him for the umpteenth time, making him scream in sweet and pleasurable agony; lanky arms tightening their embrace around my leg, body trembling over my knee and arse a dark shade of crimson.

**"I love it~! Yes more~! I love it when you spank my fucking arse~! Oh shit~!"**

XXX

And then, after one final strike, I no longer had the strength to raise my arm again. Panting and sweating, I let the paddle slip out of my sweat stained hand and let it clatter upon the floor, before I fell back onto the bed, drained.

Meanwhile, Hyde remained bent over my lap, barely moving. His poor behind was bruised and covered by a similar shade of red to that of my eyes, while his face was pressing hard against my leg. The space was filled by nothing but our exhausted breaths and the mild echo of the leather paddle clattering upon the floor.

But as my mind finally cleared, I began to worry over Hyde's state. Was he alright? Had I pushed him too far? But even as I worried over him, I felt quite satisfied thanks to the control he had temporarily given me.

And after quickly catching my breath, I sat up, shuffled back onto the bed and then carefully moved Hyde into a more comfortable position within my lap. His bare legs were now bent upon the bed and his head was resting upon my shoulder. A pained whine left his lips as his reddened behind was now resting upon my lap, while my arms quickly but gently wrapped themselves around his waist to stop him from falling onto the floor.

"Hyde? Are you alright?" I cooed, a worried frown upon my face.

**"Yeah. Fantastic, actually. You did a very good job, Henry." **He quietly praised, voice raspy from all the screaming and all the crying he had just done. He then raised his head off my shoulder and looked me in the eyes, smirking.

I felt that my cheeks had turned pink and the edges of my lips had turned up in a small and shy smile. Bashfulness had gotten the better of me at his compliment. It felt odd to be praised over spanking someone...but it was nice.

As I looked at him, I saw two thin streams running down Hyde's flushed cheeks and saw that his eyes were now glazed over with tears, shining in the light. His usually messy mane of hair was now even more of a mess upon his head than it had been before, some of it sticking to his forehead as if it had been glued there.

"I wasn't too rough with you, was I?" I nervously asked, before pushing his sweat stained hair back onto his head.

Hyde chuckled and winked as he playfully pushed his head into my touch. Alright, I take back what I said before, he wasn't a clingy cat...he was a needy cat. He then quickly planted a soft kiss upon my cheek, though his lips were still rough and chapped compared to my own. He really needed to look after his appearance more in the near future.

**"Don't worry your clever head, Henry~ I like it rough, that's why I chose this idea~"** He purred, brushing his lips against my own as he pulled away from my face.

A sigh of relief, which could have been mistaken for a soft moan, left my lips. Thank goodness he was alright, I really, really didn't have the energy to deal with a furious Hyde. And besides, I was thankful that I hadn't hurt him, because I would've inevitably chastised myself for days on end...even if it was my mad and perverse counterpart.

**"Do you feel better now?"** Hyde curiously asked, humming as he once again rested his head upon my shoulder, then slowly slipped his thin arms around my neck.

What...?

My features were burning bright red, my body had turned to stone and my mind had blanked out for a couple seconds. He...He actually sounded like he gave a damn?! Eventually, I remembered how to speak.

"Y-Yes...I-I do." I stuttered out, voice just above a whisper, while my mind filled back up with thoughts and one of my hands began to lazily stroke up and down his clothed covered back.

From the corners of my eyes, I caught sight of a pleased smile upon Hyde's lips, his features seemingly softened by satisfaction as he let out a small hum. I then felt the warmth of his breaths brushing against my skin, before his rough lips ran all the way up my neck, making me tilt my head slightly to the side so as to give him some space.

**"I'm glad that it helped. Just tell me when you're ready to talk, alright?"** He whispered, a warmth to his raspy voice that sent shudders running up and down my spine. He then winked at me when he pulled away from my ear.

I swallowed hard, face burning as his touch seemed to linger, before I finally nodded in agreement.

We just sat there in silence, Hyde sitting comfortably in my lap as I caressed his back with one hand and began to slowly soothe his bruised behind with the other. Beneath my palm, the skin was hot and throbbing, so I stroked with caution, keeping my nails away to avoid causing him any unnecessary pain.

To me, easing his pain was the right thing to do.

And as I cared for my silent and satisfied other half; whispering to him and soothing his body, one thought ran through my mind. We needed to find our way onto the same page, otherwise these moments would lead to nothing.


	2. Part 2: Committing To Pleasure

Time passed. I didn't know how much time had passed since silence had fallen over us, but I could've imagined that something close to half an hour, possibly more, had gone by. Our position remained the same; Hyde sitting upon my lap and me holding him close, still stroking his back and still soothing his reddened rear. And as we had sat there together, I had thought long and hard. I wanted to be certain that whatever I was about to utter didn't sound stupid. It was like I was preparing to confess my sins to a perverse priest inside a dark confession box, yet the wall between us no longer existed.

"I'm ready." I eventually said, feeling my cheeks grow warm as those two words left my lips.

**"Ready to do what~?"** He curiously purred; pulling away from my shoulder and staring at me intensely.

The blush upon my cheeks quickly spread across my face, while I swallowed and quietly stared back at him. His half lidded eyes and his enticing voice sent small jolts of excitement up and down my spine.

"To talk about this...situation we're in." I answered, a touch uncertain.

Hyde chuckled, lips rising up into a smirk. Then he planted a kiss upon my cheek and slowly slipped out of my lap, stretching his legs while his cock seemed intent upon glaring at me the entire time. But of course I wasn't looking at it. Definitely not! And then with a snap of his fingers, his previously bare skin was suddenly covered up. His hands were resting upon his hips, his shadow was looming over me and his eyes were glimmering curiously in the fire light.

**"Alright then. Answer my questions honestly, Henry, then you can ask me whatever you want. Does that sound good to you?"** He explained with a playful smirk, his intense gaze pressing down upon me to the point I thought it best to turn my head away, staring off into the darkness to my left.

The darkness seemed to stretch out for as far as I could see, then a little further than that. It made me wonder that, if I were to walk far enough into the shadows, then maybe I would've found another well lit spot like this one.

Eventually I nodded in agreement; straightening my back and listening intently. But I still stared into the darkness.

**"How do you feel right now?"**

"I don't feel angry any more. In fact, I feel quite relaxed, so it appears that it worked. Thank you."

**"Good. Do you also feel a little tired?"**

I nodded again. He sounded quite proud of himself.

**"Hmm, spanking someone will do that to you. Speaking of which, how did spanking me make you feel, Henry?"**

I thought for a moment.

"Well to be perfectly blunt, I felt like I was actually in control for-"

Hyde groaned loudly before I could finish speaking.

**"Aside from that, doctor."** He gritted out.

I could've easily imagined that he was rolling his eyes. Biting into my bottom lip, I gripped the bedsheets tightly and turned my head to stare nervously up at my counterpart.

"I felt...umm...quite...aroused. But then...I felt ashamed...and tried to focus on my frustrations." I quietly explained, my face and my neck alight with pure embarrassment.

For awhile, his emerald eyes bored into my flustered face as I waited for him to speak again. Within the silence, his features expressed a couple emotions; joy, frustration...and then pity.

Why on Earth was he showing me pity?

**"Are you enjoying these lessons? Be honest."**

He was speaking in that serious tone again, yet I could've sworn it had been laced with concern. My brows furrowed and my lips pursed into a small frown. I then looked away from him and stared off into the darkness again.

"I don't know. What you do to me makes me feel good...but I just...I just..."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, squeezing the luscious material of the bedsheets until my knuckles turned white. How was I supposed to open up, supposed to expose my heart, to the very man I was meant to be against?

Suddenly, hands placed themselves upon my shoulders, squeezing ever so gently.

I blinked. I blinked again. Then, I slowly turned my head and looked up at Hyde.

**"Come on, Henry. Get it out of your system. You'll feel so much better afterwards."** He cooed, smiling warmly...or at least as warmly as was possible for him.

I just stared up at him, silent. Maybe I could've closed my eyes and woke up. Maybe I could've walked away from it all and never looked back...but the weight was far too heavy for me to simply ignore. And then, after a minute or more of silence, I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair, ruffling it and shutting my eyes tightly.

"I just keep denying it. I keep burying my enjoyment deeper and deeper, shaming myself for every perverted sound that comes out of my mouth." I confessed through gritted teeth, lips pulled down into a deep frown.

A couple seconds passed.

**"But why are you denying it? Why do you shame yourself like you murdered a man?"**

Without breaking my neck, I hastily turned my head and stared with wide eyes at him, baffled. Suddenly the spirit of London at night sounded like a very, very confused child who had been told no when they had wanted a new toy!

"Because what we're doing could ruin me! The world has always told me that bedding another man is suicide, yet here I am doing just that!" I exclaimed in a matter of factly tone, and yes, I may have sounded the tiniest bit hysterical, but my point still stood!

Hyde groaned, pulling back as he shook his head. I narrowed my eyes and scoffed, folding my arms over my heart.

"You may shake your head at this, Hyde, but I'm sure that even you-!"

Suddenly, hands had grabbed my face and lips had pressed against my own, kissing me passionately. A gasp of surprise escaped me and I stared at him in shock. My brain stuttered to a hault as I felt his fingers slipping themselves into my hair, running his hands through it. I sighed, before I closed my eyes and I slowly kissed back, Hyde quickly pressing his lips more gently against mine while my fingers found their way into his messy hair.

The space was silent, and for a mere moment, it was just us. It actually felt...nice.

But the moment was short lived, for Hyde quickly separated his lips from mine and pulled away. I wasn't brave enough to pull him back in. my hands slipped out of his hair and fell to my sides, while we were now panting softly and staring at each other. But why he had suddenly pulled away? Was he not enjoying it?

**"Now look around, Henry. Did anything bad happen because we kissed?"** He questioned breathlessly.

I blinked, puzzled. I then did as he asked, turning my head this way and that, yet nobody else was there. There were no secret eyes glaring at us from the shadows...just nothing but shadows around us. I then turned my gaze back up to Hyde and shook my head; cheeks pink with embarrassment and lips pulled down into a small frown.

He smirked and then quickly placed his pale hands back upon my shoulders.

**"Exactly! There's nothing to fear in here and you can indulge in whatever your heart desires! After all, this is our secret place, isn't it?"** He happily proclaimed, extending and waving one of his hands out to the darkness to emphasize his point.

He then pulled away and sat down beside me; his head tilted backwards and his eyes staring up at the pitch black sky. He was completely silent, letting me think over his words. Oh it sounded so tempting! Maybe it might have been too good to be true, but it was something I had still secretly desired ever since this whole debacle had begun.

**"Now then, ask me your questions, Henry~ I'm dying to spill the details~"** Hyde gleefully instructed, while I noticed that his eyes were visibly darting about all over the sky.

And once I raised my head to stare up at what he found so interesting about the lifeless ceiling, I rolled my eyes at all the stars and all the galaxies which Hyde had suddenly placed there. It was a little too dramatic for my tastes, however I still couldn't stop myself from admiring his work; smiling a small but impressed smile and gazing openly up at the colourful space above our heads.

Eventually, I asked my first question, though I still kept my eyes trained upon the sky.

"Why do you want to do this with me? I'm sure there are plenty of other people who desire your attention."

**"Well you're very attractive. Where do you think I got my good looks from?"** He answered with a chuckle. It was kind of hard to tell if he was being serious about that or not. Regardless, my cheeks flared up with a warm blush.

"So you have no other motives?" I questioned, thankful that his eyes were fixed upon the sky instead of me.

The space fell silent, a couple more stars now shining upon the ceiling. For a moment, I had almost suspected that Hyde had gotten lost in his own creation, or that maybe, he was gazing at my flustered face. But then, Hyde let out a loud groan and spoke up again.

**"Look I'm sick and tired of you and Lanyon beating around the bush, so I thought I would just step in and help you out, then maybe you might finally get with him and fuck already!" **He snapped in frustration, all the colours of the galaxies visibly dimming and darkening as he ran his fingers through his messy hair, ruffling it violently.

The colour in my face instantly drained away and my body turned to stone from head to toe.

What-? But-! How the bloody hell could he have known about that?!

Eyes wide, heart pounding like a drum and lips tightly sealed, I shot up off the bed and stepped away, quickly pacing back and forth beside it. I ran my hands through my hair, panicking, wondering how he could've sworn I'd kept such a secret hidden in the darkest part of my mind. How, could he, have known about that?!

"Why do you care?!" I snapped after pacing a little more; eyes blazing and teeth gritted. But I didn't look at him.

**"I care because you're...you're...oh for fuck sake, you're someone who deserves to be loved!"**

"What?"

I stopped, then quickly turned my head and stared at Hyde, stunned.

**"And because I won't be bored for awhile."** He hastily added; crossing his arms and looking away from me.

A small laugh of amusement escaped me at the sight. It seemed that even Edward Hyde had a reputation to uphold in this world. But I still wanted answers.

"But how on Earth could you know about that? I've never said-"

**"You didn't have to say anything. You're extremely blatant about it, I mean seriously, the way you talk about him when he isn't around and the way you look at him when he isn't looking. It's like he's the only interesting thing in the entire world to you."** Hyde explained, blunt and a tad irritated, while he rolled his eyes at me.

I stared at him; mouth agape and eyes wide. He might have...had a point.

A few minutes later, I noticed that the 'walls' were now also decorated by stars and galaxies. I even spotted a star ocean here and there. All of them shone in every colour known to me and some that which weren't.

Eventually, Hyde slowly turned his head and looked up at me. He seemed to be waiting for me to ask another question, for he remained completely silent. However, in that moment, I couldn't help noticing that one green galaxy was glowing not far from the end of the bed, illuminating his face in a similar vein to the lights to his right. Both of them brought lights to his eyes, making them shine like two glimmering emeralds and covering his face with their soft warm glows. They made him look quite...handsome.

After taking a few deep breaths, calming my anger and my racing heartbeat, I spoke up again.

"So what do you propose we do to...umm...get myself and Dr Lanyon together?" I nervously inquired, rubbing at my arm as my cheeks warmed up for the hundredth time that night. My heart secretly fluttered at such a prospect.

The edges of Hyde's lips curled upwards into a smirk, before he slowly stood up off the bed and stepped forward.

**"I want to grow your confidence and experience, Henry. I want to see what you like, what you don't like. After that, well, the rest is up to you~"** He purred, pressing a finger against my chest and caressing it downwards.

I thought over his words, staring blankly at him. Oh it sounded so tempting, the chance to finally be with Robert in a way that I had only ever dreamed of...and all I had to do to obtain it was to give Hyde a yes. On top of that, all of it would happen in the shadows of my own mind; secluded from the outside world and hidden away from the prying eyes that could tear me apart at the slightest provocation.

So really...what did I have to lose?

"And what if I say no? What if I choose to walk away?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him even as I took a small step towards him.

**"Then that's the end of it. Fortunately for all of mankind, Henry, I'm not evil enough to force you into something like this."** He answered, almost sounding offended. Then, his pale hands reached out and gently cupped my face, leaving me with no choice but to look at him.

**"But if we continued, I would give you all the pleasure you desired to explore~ Anything~ No judgement, just desire and passion~"**

I bit my lip, stifling a moan as my skin heated up at his touch. But a few seconds later, I let a small and relieved smile stretch across my face; shoulders drooping and features softening. For the first time since this situation had begun, I finally understood what I was getting myself into. And surprisingly, I felt no shame when I finally answered.

"Yes." I whispered, staring confidently down at him.

In an instant, Hyde's smirk dropped, replaced by a stunned expression. He stared at me for a moment, silent.

**"Really? You mean it?"**

I nodded.

And as quickly as it had gone, his seductive smirk returned to his face. Then, and without another word, he grabbed the back of my neck with both hands and then pressed his lips hard against my own; kissing me heatedly and ripping a soft moan from me, before my arms slipped around his neck and I kissed him back, matching his pace.

**"Say it again~"** He quickly purred between kisses.

I quickly obliged, our bodies now pressing against each other as I moaned.

"Yes~"

After a little more kissing; tongues slipping into mouths and fingers running through hair, Hyde pulled back. He probably planned to have as much fun with me as possible before our time ran out. While that thought crossed my mind, the back of my neck was still being cradled in Hyde's hands and my hands were once again gripping his shoulders. He was staring intently at me, eyes darting from one feature to the next, before focusing on my eyes.

**"Now Henry, it's time that I had some fun with you~"**

I shuddered with anticipation, licking my lips.

**"But first~"**

He paused, drawing out those two words in a low purr. I could have sworn my heart was pounding with anticipation.

**"You must agree to call me Master Hyde from now on inside here~ Can you do that, Henry~?"** Hyde purred; a seductive glint in his eyes and his hands slowly slithering from my neck to my shoulders.

My face bursted into a hot red flame, my legs grew weak and a curiosity that yearned to be satisfied filled me from top to bottom. It was like how I had felt towards science when I was a young lad, but less suggestive.

Eventually, after thinking it over, I quietly nodded in agreement. It didn't sound too difficult.

But Hyde just shook his head and chuckled, before leaning up and pressing his lips against my ear.

**"Use your voice~ I want to hear you say it~"** He demanded, voice low and intimidating. An odd tingling sensation spread across my ear, while a small shiver rushed up my spine. I bit my lip to stop a soft moan from escaping me. God I thought my legs were about to give out beneath me.

At first I hesitated, waiting for his gaze to return to my face. But eventually I spoke up, staring into his eyes to make it clear to him that I wasn't lying.

"Yes, Master Hyde." I answered, tasting the new words upon my tongue. A tad spicy, yet wonderfully intoxicating.

Hyde smirked at me, satisfied with my response.

**"Good. Now get down on your knees like a good boy for me~"**

Then suddenly, and with a loud snap of his fingers, I was as bare as the day I was born. I shivered and shook, cold air brushing against my skin, yet seconds later, Hyde pushed down upon my shoulders and I fell to my knees, kneeling before him with a flustered expression. My hands rested flat upon my lap, gently gripping my knees as I stared silently up at him as he stared silently down at me. His eyes were filled with lust as he caressed his fingers through my hair, a soft sigh leaving my lips as I moved up into his touch.

**"What would you like your safety word to be? You might need it." **He asked, an affectionate smile stretching his lips.

My safety word? Hmm, what would be a good safety word? It had to be a word which couldn't be so easily uttered in natural conversation or at the height of pleasure. After some thinking, it came to me.

"Ruby is my safety word, Master Hyde." I answered, cheeks burning as those two words left my lips again. So foreign, yet so strangely arousing.

Hyde said nothing for a moment, seemingly thinking over my choice. But eventually, he smirked and nodded.

**"Very good~ Now d****eal with your master's trousers, nice and slow for me, Henry~"**

I blinked, then dropped my gaze to the crotch of his trousers. I blinked again as I gazed at the subtle outline of his erection, still feeling his fingers lazily fondling with my hair. Then, with a quick gulp, I leaned forward and reached out with both hands, beginning to slowly undo the buttons standing between me and his prick. Silent but focused, it took a minute or more before I was able to finally pull his trousers, and only his trousers, down to below his knees. Hyde then told me to let go, letting them pool around his feet. He then stepped out of them and kicked them away. Now, his white underwear stared at me, his erection far more prominent than it had been before.

**"Good boy~" **Hyde praised, his hands sliding soothingly down to the back of my head.

I stared up at him, heat falling down to my chest. My tongue rolled over my lips, wetting them with excitement.

"Thank you, Master Hyde. What would you like me to do now?" I asked, speaking just loud enough for him to pick up my words.

And as that question left my lips, Hyde grinned down at me. It told me he had something filthy in mind for me. Then suddenly, he pulled my face closer to his crotch, a strong and musty scent invading my nostrils and my lips pressed against his fabric covered prick, while my hands desperately grasped at his legs, gripping them tightly as his hands held my head in place.

**"Breathe it in~"  
**

I breathed in the musty scent of his erection. A little sweaty, but certainly not off putting. And as that scent filled my nose, my mind was filled by arousing thoughts; mouth watering and prick hardening.

**"Kiss it, lick it, show your master how much you want his cock~" **

My heart skipped a beat and my prick faintly throbbed. I could've sworn he knew what his dirty words and his sinful voice were doing to me, for his lips had quickly stretched into a wider grin and his hands had lessened their hold ever so slightly. He knew I wanted do it. And after a moment, I finally did as he commanded of me; dragging my tongue along his clothed shaft, giving the covered head wet kisses and rubbing my cheeks against it. I watched him through half lidded eyes, let his groans fill my ears, let my drool stain his underwear. Heat reached out to me, filling me up with need and arousal.

**"That's a good fucking boy~ Oh you want your master's cock~ You want it so badly, don't you~?" **Hyde purred, almost growling as pleased him. He stroked my hair, encouraging me with his every sound and every word. A muffled moan came from my throat as I quickly nodded, barely able to think through a mist of arousal. I couldn't explain it, I just wanted more.

With a chuckle, he pulled my head back and then cupped my chin, tilting my head upwards until our eyes met. I bit my bottom lip, stifling a whine as my hands held his hips tightly, before his thumb slowly caressed along my lips. It took a lot of effort to stop myself from opening my mouth and trapping that seductive digit between my lips. But admittedly, I yearned to do just that.

**"You forgot to use your sweet voice, Henry. Go on, try again for me." **He cooed, while his fingers gently caressed where he had pulled at my hair.

"Yes. I want it so badly. Please Master Hyde. Please give me your prick." I breathed out, practically pleading.

**"Good boy~ Pull down my underwear, slowly~ But only use your teeth~"**

Once those words had left his lips, I leaned forward and took the fabric between my teeth, biting down hard so as to keep there. I breathed through my nose, a muffled sigh leaving my lips as his scent once again overwhelmed me as I then slowly began to pull it down. The fabric grew wet in my mouth, and as I pulled it past his prick and beneath his balls, I had to hastily move my head away to avoid being slapped by his erection. I paused and stared at it. It stood tall, thick and throbbing, making my mouth water. I swallowed, then hastily pulled his underwear the rest of the way down.

However, as I finally let go of his underwear, a low growl reached my ears. And just as a shudder racked my frame, he grabbed my head with both hands and pulled me back. I looked up at him, gasping in surprise and slight pain. He glared down at me, emerald eyes dark and intense, making me tremble beneath his gaze.

**"Stand up. Now." **He demanded, voice low and firm.

I hastily stood back up onto shaking legs; knees aching and heart pounding. My hands hastily gripped his shoulders tightly, keeping me upon my feet as I tried to look anywhere but at him. His hands had been quick to grab my hips, his nails digging into my soft skin as I felt those intense eyes boring into me.

**"I told you to do it slowly. Did I give you permission to pick up the pace?"**

"I-I'm sorry, Master Hyde, I-I just really wanted more." I stuttered out, heartbeat increasing as those harsh and narrowed eyes burned my flustered face.

But no words came back. Instead, he pulled me flush against his shorter form, wrapping an arm around my waist. I gasped, knuckles turning white from how hard I was holding his shoulders, before I loud moan was ripped from my throat. He squeezing my arse, eagerly groping each smooth and plump globe. Then, a loud smack rang in my ears and I cried out. He spanked my arse! Then he did it again, swatting the other cheek with an open palm, another cry escaping me as my back arched and my chest pressed itself against him.

Resting my head upon his shoulder, I whimpered in pain and entangled my arms around his neck. My legs trembled; threatening to give out beneath me, while the rest of me shook in his hold.

**"Don't disobey me again. Am I clear?" **He growled into my ear, a shiver slipping down my spine and a quiet moan spilling forth from my mouth.

"O-Of course, I-I promise." I hastily answered, my cheeks stinging from the miniature spanking.

A small moment of silence passed as I waited for his next instruction. However, as I whimpered and leaned against Hyde for support, his hand suddenly began to gently caress my bare behind, soothing the scorching hot skin. I then felt his rough lips pressing kisses into my shoulder, along my neck and up to my ear. His warm breaths caressed the shell of it, while I slowly pushed back into his gentle touch, sighing softly as the pain lessened. And yet, I was still confused. Why was he suddenly acting so gentle, so comforting, towards me?

**"Remember your safety word, Henry. If you want this to stop, then use it. I'm giving you this chance, because I will be rough with you."** He whispered, before pressing a kiss against my ear.

I blinked once, twice, then felt my eyes grow wide as realisation dawned upon me. He actually cared about how I felt, and now he was allowing me a chance out...if I wanted it. The thought of stopping just didn't sit right with me. How rough he would be with me and how far we might go together just excited me too much to stop now. And eventually, I moved my lips to his ear and whispered.

"No. I want to continue, but thank you for the offer, Master Hyde."

Then, I lifted my head and stared at him, watching as he gazed up at me; jaw slack and brows raised high. But of course, it didn't take long for his amazement to fall away; replaced by perverse excitement. A bright and lustful glint returned to his eyes, his hands quickly grabbing at my hair and pulling me into a slow yet heated kiss. I gladly kissed him back, moaning softly against his lips as his hands stroked up sides and down my back. I almost suspected that he was going soft on me, yet when he suddenly spoke again, a shudder of delight darted up my spine.

**"Now I'll put you in your place, you naughty slut~"**

And before I could get a tighter hold on his shoulders, he pulled away from me; leaving me to fall down as my legs finally gave out beneath me. If I hadn't hastily grasped for his waistcoat, my knees would have been much worse for wear when I landed upon the floor. I knelt there, staring up at Hyde in anticipation. Just give it to me already! Then, as if he had heard the thought, he grabbed a handful of hair in one hand and a fistful of his erection in the other, his shadow covering me in darkness as he pressed my face against it, staining my cheek with something warm and wet.

**"I want you to suck your master's cock~ Get the shaft all fucking wet so I can fuck your pretty arse with it~" **He demanded, practically growling.

I stared up at him for a few seconds and then dropped my gaze to his prick, swallowing hard. My lips were slightly parted as my tongue quickly ran itself over them, a strong hunger making my mouth water. Oh I wanted it so badly! I quickly leaned up and pressed my mouth against the wet head, letting it slip between my lips as my hands grasped at his legs. The precum upon my tongue tasted salty, though not enough for me to pull away in disgust. As I stared up at him through half lidded, Hyde watched in awe; eyes slightly wide and mouth agape.

Then, with a dark smirk, he took a step closer and pushed himself deeper and deeper into my mouth. I gagged as my hands instinctively tightened their hold on his legs.

**"Oh shit~ Such a warm mouth~ So tight and wet around your master's cock~ Do you like that, slut~?"**

That word again. It made me shudder and moan- though I couldn't understand why -as I quickly nodded my head. Tears were welling up in my eyes as I felt the head pressing against the back of my throat. It hurt, yet still I bared through it, just for the chance to feel that forbidden sensation. Hyde chuckled darkly, keeping it there for a moment longer as he lazily ran his fingers through my hair, before he slowly pulled back until only the head was in my mouth. And as he gazed longingly at my messy lips, my flustered face and my watery eyes, he spoke up again and grabbed both sides of my head.

**"Seven thrusts~ Deep and long and you're going to take all of it like a good boy~ Do I make myself clear this time~?" **Hyde explained, smirking sadistically.

Without a second thought, I nodded, letting out a muffled whimper. Hyde then pushed himself all the way back into my mouth, groaning in satisfaction as wet heat consumed his prick. But it actually felt...good. My moans and groans were muffled as he used me; thrusting in deep then pulling back slowly. Pleasure was being injected into my being and arousal surged through my erection with every thrust. I shuddered and shook upon my knees, tears rolling down my face, while between groans and heavy breaths, Hyde scolded me for disobeying him.

All I could do was nod in agreement, for uttering an apology through a mouthful of prick was quite impossible.

But eventually, Hyde finished the seventh thrust; holding it for a little longer, then pulling out and stepping away. He stared down at me, grinning gleefully at my ravished face as I sucked in a shaky breath of air. Drool was dripping down my chin, precum was staining my dangling tongue and my face was wet with tears and sweat. Brown locks stuck to my forehead, irritating the skin, yet I made no move to push them back. I just knelt there, like an ever obedient servant, waiting for Hyde to instruct me.

He stared down at me, admiring his work as I continued to catch my breath.

When he was finally satisfied, he turned around, walked back to the bed and sat down upon the edge. Admittedly, while his back was facing me, I had stolen a glance at his arse; admiring it. But once he was able to look at me again, I snapped my gaze higher up his frame, blushing profusely. Neither of us spoke as he removed his underwear, his shoes and his socks and threw them all aside. After that, he leaned back and let his legs spread apart, revealing his now wet prick as it stuck up proudly between his thighs. I swallowed and licked my lips, unable to tear my gaze away from it. All the galaxies and all the stars still surrounded us. For that reason, when I heard his voice and looked up at his face, it was as if I were staring up at an lustful demon wrapped in an unholy light.

Was it supposed to be an intentional move on his part? Was he trying to tell me that I was to worship him as if he were a being of greater power?

Was I supposed to find it arousing? Thankfully for the both of us, I did.

**"Come to me, Henry." **Hyde commanded, voice soft and so very enticing. As a result, I happily crawled towards him and planted myself between his open legs, biting back a small groan as I sat upon my aching knees again. When I had gotten close enough, Hyde reached down and ran a hand through my hair, an affectionate smirk stretching across his face while a small sigh escaped my lips.

**"Have you learnt your lesson, my pet?"  
**

"Yes, Master Hyde."

**"Perfect. Stand up."**

Without a word, I slowly rose up and stood completely naked before him. To this, Hyde said nothing. Instead, he reached out and teased my body with ghostly touches, his gaze following his fingers as he skilfully brought arousal and desire to the surface. I moaned softly, but still I chose not to move as the sparks of an aching fire danced wherever those pale digits drifted. However, when his palm brushed up and down my shaft, I couldn't stop the shudder that rolled up my mine. Eventually, he pulled away and moved up the bed; resting his head upon the pillows and lying with his back flat upon it.

My eyes followed him, watching as he wrapped a hand around his prick. My mind ran rampant with ideas of what he was going to do to me next.

**"Now, my pet, come sit in front of your master's cock~ The night is still young~"**

* * *

A couple minutes later and I was now leaning over Hyde; legs parted, form shaking and olive oil covered fingers pushed deep inside me. It seemed he had materialised a small vial of it under one of the pillows before we had begun, though using it as a decent lubricant was a little trick we had learned from Morcant when we had...well I'm certain that it's quite easy to imagine. The preparation had been a tad difficult, but in part because of Hyde's encouragements and praises, along with my new and desperate yearning for euphoric satisfaction, I was finally equipped to handle him.

**"Do you feel ready to continue? You're doing so well, I would almost think you were experienced." **Hyde quietly asked. His hands were now caressing up and down my bare sides and across my back; making me shudder all over and making my vulnerable skin catch fire.

"Yes Master Hyde~" I moaned, voice just barely above a whisper. My face was filled by a hot flush and we were a single breath away from each other. Any more movement and I was certain that our lips would connect.

At my words, Hyde smiled up at me, pleased, shining praise filling his eyes as they darted from mine to my lips and then back to my eyes. Then, after a long pause, an aroused smirk stretched his lips and a low chuckle escaped him.

**"Oh I already love it when you call me that~ You sound so sweet, yet so utterly desperate~ It's perfect~"**

I couldn't help but smile, shy but appreciative, before a gasp was suddenly ripped from my lips. His warm hands had been quick to grab and grope at my arse, praise quickly turning to lust in his eyes. I pushed back into his touch, moaning as my fingers brushed against something deep inside me. Oh that felt so wonderful!

**"Open yourself up for me, Henry~ There's a good boy~"**

I quickly did as he commanded of me, separating my fingers and pushing the walls of my arsehole apart, while that intense green gaze remained fixed upon me. And for just a moment, as I stared back into them, I saw how much he was holding back for me. His lust was chained to a wall, a collar wrapped tightly around its throat as it growled and howled like an overly excited dog. Oh how he yearned to bury himself deep inside me, to feel me tighten around myself around him as he took us both to the heights of pleasure.

But sadly, I couldn't bare his gaze for more than that moment. It was simply too intense for me to bare.

Hyde continued to grope my bare behind, even after I had finally opened myself up as much as possible. I just wanted him to do more, was that too much to ask?! And with a long sigh, I glared at him; eyes narrowed and lips pursed together tightly.

"Can you please just hurry up and shag me already." I demanded, though the weakness of my voice robbed my words of intimidation.

Hyde stopped. He stared up at me for a moment, and for a second, I wondered if he was going to spank me a second time for trying to speed things along again. But then, a low chuckle left his dreadfully divine lips, and I felt a shudder of anticipation crawl its way up and down my spine.

**"Oh~? So you think you can handle your master's cock now, do you~?"** He teased, grinning from ear to ear.

Without a second thought, I nodded. My body was burning with unsatisfied lust and my mind was being flooded with arousing thoughts. I needed him and I needed him now! A small burst of laughter left Hyde's lips and he gently patted my arse with one hand, before he lifted his head and kissed me, slowly.

**"Are you willing to beg for it~? Willing to be a good, little, slut, for me~?"** He whispered; low and enticing, against my mouth. I moaned and shuddered, while that single word- slut -made my prick throb and made my mouth water. It should have made me feel wrong, should have made me feel filthy, but instead it only made me...hornier.

"Yes~" I hastily whispered back, the word just barely making it out of my mouth, before finally kissing him back; lips, teeth and tongues clashing against one another. His hands explored my body, nails grazing ever so slightly along my skin as all I could hope to do was push and arch into his touch; moaning and breathing heavily.

**"Fingers~ Out~ Now~" **He demanded between harsh kisses.

And with a long groan, I pulled them out of my now open and well lubed arsehole and instinctively grasped the head of the bed with both hands. I desperately wanted to touch him, fill him with lust and desire as strong as that which he was filling me with. A small whine escaped my lips, for not only was I now empty, but now Hyde's hands had left my naked form. Putting all of my desperate desire and all of my naked need into my voice, I spoke and stared down at him, eyes practically pleading.

"Fuck me~ Please Master Hyde~ I need you inside me so badly~"

**"Oh you do, do you~?" **He growled, a low chuckle coming from deep within his throat. I could've sworn that the heat in my abdomen had suddenly grown hotter as that sound vibrated in my ears, making me shudder for the hundredth time. I quickly said yes and let his fingers slip into my ruffled hair, tugging ever so slightly and ripping a gasp from my kiss bruised lips. Then he pulled away again!

Lying his hands next to his head; messy hair splayed out upon the pillow and lips curled up into a wide and sly smirk, he demanded that I knelt above his cock. My lips parted and then pressed together, as if I were trying to get a word out. My goodness, he had gotten even more devilishly handsome! As quickly as I could, I got into position; back straight and legs bent at the knees. I stared down at him, feeling a blush make its way down to my chest as I took in his completely clothed form. It made me feel more naked. My hands, shaking ever so slightly, laid themselves flat upon his stomach, using his body for extra support as I suddenly saw him slip his pale hands between my thighs. And instantly, I heard the sound of buttons being undone beneath me.

**"I'm going to fuck you now~ I'm going to pound that plump, juicy, exquisite arse~ I'll make you scream, make you writhe, make you beg~"** He said, voice darting from a purr to a growl and back again, an intense hunger blowing up his pupils, seemingly consuming the green of his eyes. My face heated up from ear to ear and I trembled in anticipation. I nodded obediently and he smiled, pleased.

And after closing my eyes, I slowly lowered myself down onto his cock. The head pressed against my hole, and then after a couple seconds, it pushed itself inside me, a mix of pain and pleasure hitting me instantly, ripping a long groan from my lips. But the pain wasn't enough to hold me back and I took inch after inch inside me; grunting and groaning. It filled me, leaving no patch of nerves untouched as I felt its every twitch and throb inside me. Oh I wanted to keep going, even as the pain grew worse. My breaths quickened, my eyes shut tightly and my teeth clenched harshly, yet when I squeezed him, holding his cock in a vice like grip as I tried to take another inch of him inside me, a pained yelp was torn from my mouth.

**"Stop. You need to relax."**

His voice broke through the pain; firm and direct. I could feel his hands gripping my hips, almost shaking with how much strength he was using to stop me, while his voice soothed me enough for me to want to open my eyes. Stopping, I dropped my head and stared down at our connected bodies, a disappointed frown instantly pulling at my lips. My body had become far too tense, while my hands had, at some point, clutched his waist coat so tightly that the knuckles had turned completely white. It was as my own body was trying to come between me and blissful ecstasy, as if it were trying to tell Hyde that I didn't want this, that I wasn't aching for pleasure, that I wasn't desiring more than he had already bestowed upon me. My body was an even worse liar than I.

"Have I done something wrong?" I quietly asked, a little dejected by my body's interference.

Hyde shook his head, while I felt his hands making their way up my body, caressing every patch of skin which they could reach. And then, once they had reached my shoulders, I was pulled down into a small embrace, his rough lips pressing small kisses against the corners of my mouth as my fingers slipped into his hair and our bodies were almost, almost, pressed flush against one another.

**"Don't be so sad, Henry, you're doing great. I can feel how well you prepared yourself earlier."** He praised, voice just above a lustful whisper. At those words, a small moan passed through my slightly parted lips and a warm shiver ran down my spine. Again, my body reacted in quite an odd fashion to praise. But why?

However, the question faded away once Hyde instructed that I was too take deep breaths and not to continue impaling myself upon his throbbing prick until I was ready. I began to do just that, thinking it best to ponder over such matters at a later date. Each breath came out somewhat shakily, while Hyde just stared, seemingly enamoured by the way the way my lips parted as I breathed in and pursed together as I breathed out, while his fingers playfully toyed with my hair.

**"That's it~ That's perfect,** **Henry~"**

His praise ripped another moan from my throat. But this time, he noticed. The wide smirk that yanked his lips all the way across his face gave it away, yet before I could've spoken again, his hands had reached down my back and had grabbed at my arse; groping and caressing, turning me into a moaning mess in seconds. I moved back into his touch, while my arsehole had, by that point, finally ceased its tight and seemingly unrelenting grasp around Hyde's cock.

**"Much better, Henry~ Now just keep slowly sliding down your master's cock~"** He softly purred, patting my arse. I nodded, then sat back up straight, closed my eyes and then took a deep breath.

I continued to lower myself downwards, taking more and more of his cock into my arse, yet the pain wasn't as bad as before. Of course, it was still there, but nothing like the pain I had just faced. And as that last inch slipped inside me, I let out a long and overjoyed moan. Finally. Finally! I was completely impaled upon his thick, hard and throbbing prick; panting and shaking! I opened my eyes, staring up at the colourful ceiling as my hands laid flat upon the bed, keeping me from falling. But I could feel him, eagerly devouring my naked body with a hungry gaze. I shuddered and returned my gaze to him.

**"Does it feel good to be filled to the brim by your master's cock, Henry~? Do you like it when I'm stuffing your needy arse like the sweetest treat~?"** Hyde growled, a dominant aura radiating off of him. He then grabbed and squeezed my hips tightly, most likely leaving imprints upon my skin. I could only nod, for I felt that my entire body was burning up in gentle flames which licked and caressed every part of my form. Was I becoming light-headed or was my mind simply bursting with too many sinful-?

Suddenly, lips were pressing hard against mine in a burning kiss and the thought faded away as tongues lashed out and mouths fixed themselves together, our hands cupping each other's necks and our fingers running themselves through ruffled hair. It was as if I had, just for a moment, been drowning in the thought, and then Hyde had pulled me out; breathing air and desire back into my lungs as muffled moans spilled forth from me and the bed creaked and wheezed beneath our combined weight. Our bodies were now almost flushed against one another, heat growing and growing between us until we pulled apart for air, soft pants and heated breaths filling the space, while a small string of saliva connected our tongues.

But his clothes. Those infuriating pieces of fabric were standing in my way. And as Hyde caught his breath, my hands began to pull and tug at his waist coat, my shaking fingers making poor attempts at dealing with the buttons. The first two buttons were dealt with before my wrists were wrapped up in his chains, his hands pulling my own over to the head of the bed, leaving me no choice but to grab it.

**"Naughty~ Very naughty~ But I think I'll give you what you so desperately need~"** He whispered, breaths brushing against my wet and kiss bruised lips as he went from a low purr to a lustful growl.

His eyes were permanently fixed upon my own, seemingly unable to tear their gaze away from me. It made my burning desire grow ever stronger, and without hesitation, I leaned down and pressed my lips; hard and desperate, against his, our hands intertwining as our mouths battled and moulded against each other. But then, a familiar snap rang in my ears and a blur of movement passed me by, making me gasp in surprise as Hyde was now pressing himself down upon me; skin flushed against skin in a way that drove me mad with lust. And while my neck was being ravished by his teeth and tongue, I quickly wrapped my shaking legs and arms around him, keeping him close to me.

"Master~ Please, I can handle- Ah~!"

My head was suddenly thrown back as my back arched off the bed; lips parted and toes curling, as without warning, he had suddenly pulled back and engorged himself deep inside me, his cock caressing against every nerve it could reach; setting them ablaze, pleasure shooting through me like a bullet. And as he slowly pulled back, I heard a low growl pass through gritted teeth and let out a small but excited moan. It was like waiting for someone to begin a passionate melody, yet there I was; an instrument beneath the hands of a domineering musician. He would instruct my every move, take from me every beautiful and lustful sound he wanted to hear, and in turn, I would have the pleasure of being his instrument. Oh how that thought excited me beyond words!

And then, finally, Hyde's lust was let off its leash and he plunged deep into my arse, beginning our melody with a loud sound that was a mix of a moan and a gasp which left my lips. But he didn't stop, oh thank heavens he didn't stop! He thrusted in and out of me again and again and again, barely giving me a chance to breathe as nothing but lustful and desperate sounds spilled forth from me. And as I looked up at him, watched his face as he loomed over me, I saw that his eyes, devilish and dark, were filled by hunger. Oh please, just take me now! He was fucking me into sweet submission; balls slapping against my bare arse, nails digging into my hips and mouth ravishing my neck. All I could do in turn was moan and cry like an animal in heat to the stars above our heads.

The bed creaked and shook beneath us as Hyde groaned and growled above me like a feral beast. I tried to push back into his throbbing prick, desperate to have it deeper inside me, while every moan, groan, cry and growl we made consumed my hearing. I could no longer hear my wondering thoughts, and I was so very thankful for it. With my head tilted back, I gazed up at the magnificent galaxies above me, writhing as wave after wave of pleasure crashed down upon me, turning me into a drooling and moaning mess. All this pleasure, all this perfect pleasure! It was all for me!

"Oh Master~ More~ Please give me more~!"

A low growl of approval quickly filled my ears, and I could easily imagine that a cocky grin was plastered across Hyde's face. Then suddenly, Hyde somehow managed to increase the power of his thrusts; making my head spin and my cock leak like a broken pipe. And just as a loud cry escaped my throat, my fingers burying themselves deeper within his hair, he pushed his face into my neck and sank his teeth into my flesh; biting and sucking with ferocious vigour, while he pressed down upon me, easily pinning me between himself and the bed.

I whined and whimpered as I tried to meet each of his sharp thrusts, Hyde's continued assault of my neck tearing long moans from my lips. He left bites and decorated my skin with burning hot spit, until all of a sudden, he stopped! I tilted my head forward, confused, staring at him through half lidded eyes. But he just grunted in irritation and stared at me, making me shudder in his shadow as my heart sank beneath his dark gaze. Our lustful rhythm had been ruined! I needed him so badly but I just couldn't keep up!

**"I'm going to pull out now~ I want you to ride my cock, and there will be no touching yourself~ Am I clear, Henry~?" **He ordered, his hands cupping my face. Without a word, I moved into his touch, nodding my head before closing my eyes as I waited for the inevitable emptiness. He then pulled out and let go of my flustered features.

The bed creaked beneath him as he shuffled back and laid down flat upon the bed. He parted his legs, giving me a tempting view of his wet and throbbing cock, a few droplets of precum dribbling down his shaft. In an instant, I crawled towards and over him, pushing my arse back into his cock.

**"Up straight~ Up, up, up~"** Hyde gritted out as he quickly patted my arse.

I moaned and shuddered, as if a cold wind had suddenly enveloped itself around my soft, warm and naked body. Then, not wasting time with nodding my head in acknowledgement, I simply rose up and lowered myself upon his cock. With some assistance, the emptiness inside me finally went away; a long moan spilling forth from my lips as he penetrated me again. My hands grabbed at Hyde's shoulders as I wiggled and bounced upon his prick; crying out happily as that euphoric warmth engulfed me once more. Oh such wonderful warmth! Oh such powerful pleasure!

"Please~! Oh please shag me, Master~!" I begged of him, staring down at him with pleading eyes.

A silent pause came, Hyde staring up at me in awe. Then, he licked his lips and grabbed my hips, a heated promise in those dark eyes of his. And within seconds, he was back into a heated and rough rhythm; grunting and thrusting, while I moaned and writhed above him. The galaxies merged and blended with one another, colours as bright as day and as dark as night surrounding us, growing more and more hectic the closer we drew to glorious release. They clashed and flashed with every snap of Hyde's hips, while I desperately met each of them, spurred on by need and lust.

I was sweating from the heat of sex and my mind was completely fixated on release. I needed it! I needed to feel the sweet finality of cumming, the overwhelming sensation of being pulled over the edge of pleasure with him!

**"Fuck~ I'm going to fucking cum~ In that tight, soft, arse~"** Hyde gritted out between grunts and growls, pounding up into me like a beast in heat.

"Yes~! Do it~! Please~! Cum inside me, Master~!"

A fire was building deep inside me, my aching prick twitching and throbbing uncontrollably, while tears glazed over my eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. My release, it was right there, just out of my reach! But then, as I begged and begged, Hyde suddenly buried himself as deep inside me, his nails leaving more marks and dents upon my hips, holding me down upon his cock as he came with a long and ferocious groan. Being stuffed to the brim as he dumped his hot release into me, oh finally, finally it sent me over the edge! My back arched, my hands reached out and grasped at the sheets for dear life, and with an ecstatic cry, my melody finally reached its messy climax; cum splattering across my chest and stomach and my mind becoming completely engulfed by ecstasy. I screamed for him, screamed until my voice was horse as white completely consumed my vision and the sounds of our releases echoed in my ears.

When my vision finally cleared, the afterglow of sex had washed over me and the last of my strength had left me. With a tired sigh, I collapsed down onto Hyde; panting and sweating. The world around us was now made from soothing shades of blue, yellow and orange, which I couldn't help but smile at. It reminded me of a warm summer's night. Once upon a time, I had heard rumours of how partners and lovers alike would intertwine their bodies together in the countryside during the summer. Hmm, how oddly romantic of Hyde to pick such visuals.

**"Fantastic. You did...an amazing job...Henry."** He praised, sounding just as exhausted as I felt.

"You're...welcome...Master." I politely murmured between soft pants.

We laid there, connected to one another, for awhile. It was peaceful almost to the point of whiplash, yet it didn't take long for me to settle and relax upon Hyde's shorter frame. Eventually though, I felt him slowly pull out of me, a tired groan leaving my lips as his prick slipped out. I could have sworn I had felt something dripping down my thighs, but I was too exhausted to utter a comment. Then, with some difficulty, we found our way beneath the luscious sheets; the soft fabric sticking to my cum covered skin and concealing my naked frame. Some of my hair was clinging to my forehead, but I was just too tired to do anything more than grip the sheets to keep my naked body concealed. I turned my head to look at Hyde and saw a cheerful smile on his face. I just stared at him, a slight warmth on my cheeks.

**"You're quite cute when you're tired, Henry."** He cooed, a chuckle coming from his throat.

With darkening cheeks, I turned my head and looked up at the soothing sky, an awkward thank you leaving my lips before silence fell upon us. For a moment, I thought Hyde had just drifted off to sleep without another word beside me, which I must admit saddened me a little. However, the sound of the bed creaking and the comforting sensation of sinewy arms wrapping themselves around me instantly denounced such a notion. He pulled me flush against him, turning me onto my side in the process. But truthfully, I didn't mind lying there with him, my limbs relaxing in his embrace.

He smiled at me, then tilted his head and pressed his face into my neck. A pleasant heat brushed against my skin as I heard him yawn.

"Tired?" I asked, slowly returning the embrace.

**"A little, yes. But I don't want to sleep just yet." **He murmured, before pressing a kiss against my neck and pulling back.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked as to why he wouldn't just drift off happily into sleep. In response, he merely pulled my head into his chest; the smell of his sweat and the smell of pure unadulterated sex filling my nostrils as he ran his fingers through my hair. I sighed and smiled.

**"Because I want to make sure you feel pleased with yourself after all this. Sound good?" **He added in a hushed tone.

I couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of those words. So my counterpart's conscience wasn't non-existent, what a relief! But though it was strange, my tired smile grew wide and I gratefully excepted his offer. Thus, Hyde began to whisper soft praises into my unruly hair as one of his hand gently stroked up and down my back, easing me into sweet sleep. It was...nice. But I couldn't help but ponder.

Was this what had been tempting me all this time? Was this what I had been fearful of all along? Was it always here, ahead of me, just waiting for me to find it?

And when I eventually drifted off to sleep in his warm embrace, I finally, truly, decided to let this fascinating world envelope me. From now until its inevitable end; hidden away inside the safe shadows of my mind and out of reach of judgemental eyes, I would play my part and commit to pleasure.

* * *

The End

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this new instalment, my lovely readers.I'm terribly terribly sorry for how long it has taken me to give you this second half of the fic, but I do hope that it will have been worth it in the end. But now, if you have any questions about what has been shown of their new dynamic, just send me a quick message and I will get back to you as soon as possible.

And remember, don't forget to leave your feedback in the comment section down below, before you go!

BYE! BYE!


End file.
